Song One-Shots!
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: Read the obvious title please.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you know the order will always go like BlossomXBrick song then ButtercupXButch and Finally BubblesXBoomer.

So I'm gonna start doing one shots through songs judging by the title of this document, but anyways If you favor any song just tell me and I will make it into a oneshot if you want! So just review what songs you want me to do.


	2. Teenage Dream

This is a request Teenage Dream by Katy Perry For ButtercupXButch

Buttercup's P.O.V

Me and Butch have been togethor for a long time, about 6 years now. But it all went down hill when Mitch came along and told Butch that I was cheating on Butch with him. At first he didn't believe him, but then when I was unaware of his presense, he came along and wrapped his arms around me. I beat him to a pulp afterwards, I use to be best friends with Mitch until I learned he's a back stabbing pervert.

That was about acouple hours ago where Butch had broken up with me after what that jackass Mitch told him. I float in the calming water along the beach of Townsville. I hear the voice of my ex with his brother,s and my sister's. "Butch you know Buttercup would never cheat on you, she loves you and only you." Bubbles complained to Butch. " Ya cause that's why she cheated on me with that asshole Mitch" Butch snarled back to her. " But she didn't and never would cause she hate's Mitch after he betrayed her." Blossom argues. " Where's your proof huh, where the proof that she still loves me and will do anything for me." Butch yell with rage. That's it, it's time to face my greatest fear ever. Singing infront of a crowd of people.

"I'll prove it" I yell at him, stomping out of the water, and walking off to the ironic singing contest. I walk up to the sign up booth and hesitantly sign my name. " Buttercup what are you doing, singing in front of everybody is your biggest fear besides spiders" Bubbles asks me, her eye's wide with shock. "I'm proving to the one and only guy I love that I will do anything for him." I stutter out, scared and shocked myself that I just signed up. " Alright but if you change yout mind, we'll be here for you, forever and always sis" Blossom reassures me. " Thanks girls" I thank them, doing a grouo hug.

" It seems we have a last minute entry, by Buttercup Utoinium, from the PowerPuff Girls" The announcer speaks into the microphone loudly. I take in a shakey breath, before floating up onto the stage. I sigh. " This song is for the one and only guy I'll ever love" I explain,then everyone in the crowd awe's, but Butch scowl's in disbelief.

" You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my wall's come down, down." I start to sing as the music is played along. Butch still looks mad, but he dosen't have the scowl on his face. Good so now he's starting to understand how much I care and love him.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things, Were kinda heavy, You brought me to life, Now every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine" I sing out, remembering that every Valentine's day ever since we went out, he always asked me to be his Valentine and bought me things even though I didn't ask him to. He looks at me weirdly and uncrosses his arms, now just standing there, shocked kinda.

"Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance, until we die, You and I, will be young forever!. You make me feel, Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and, Don't ever look back,, Don't ever look back. My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back." I sing awkwardly at the turn me on part. He blushed when I sang it out loud.

"We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach, Got a motel and, Built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." I sing sweetly remembering also that time we really did get drunk, get a motel, and built a fort out of the sheets like kids. And on that day I realized I couldn't live without him.

"Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance, until we die, You and I, will be young forever!. You make me feel, Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back." I scream out in the microphone, this tim, I was the one to blush when I sang the turn me on part cause he smirked at me.

"My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back, I'm a get your heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Let you put your hands on me, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight." I blush even redder when I realize as I was singing, he was approaching me, coming on to the stage.

"Yoooouuu, You make me feel, Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back, No, My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back." I sing even louder as he comes closer to me on the stage. He raps his arms around me and smiles down at me.

"I'm a get your heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Let you put your hands on me, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, (Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)." I sing tonight last before he kisses me on the lips passionately. My voice echo's Tonight about six times before the music stops. To deepen the kiss I rap my arms around his neck as he hugs me closer.

I pull away, and cry, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry Buttercup, I should have never believed that douche bag Mitch, Will you forgive me?" He chokes out, tears streaming down his own face. I lean in and kiss him again then pull away. "Does that answer your question jerk face?." I ask smiling as tears fall faster down his cheeks. "I love you Buttercup" He croaks out. "I know" I smirk deviously. "What you don't love me back anymore?" He pouts. "Of course, stupid, I'll always love you, forever and always, cause you make my life a teenage dream" I laugh, pinching his cheeks. He smiles at me and we got off the stage.


	3. Arms

As requested I'm doing Arms by Christina Perri.

Butch's P.O.V

I wake up, rubbing my eyes. I look around to notice there's a certain, beautiful black haired girl, named Buttercup sleeping beside me. "Hey babe you awake?" I whisper in her ear. "Mhm" She moans, stretching. "Wanna go for a fly?" I ask her with hope. "A fly, what does that mean?" she replies, rolling over to face me. "Well ya well you know normal people walk around, but we're superhuman so we fly" I explain, rubbing my index finger up and down her cheek soothingly.

"Ok I guess" She agree's. "Yes!, now go get ready, I also wanna show you something" I command with an excited tone, a huge smile spread across my face. "Ok?" She question's, but get's up, grab's some clothes, then walks into the bathroom. I spring up out of bed as soon as she closes the door. "Gotta get ready quick!" I loudly whisper to myself. In a very fast manner, I rummage through my drsser for clothes I think will be ok to wear.

Buttercup's P.O.V

So he's gonna bring me to this unknown place or something I don't know. I look in the mirror at my reflection. Lime green romper, Midnight black leather jacket, forest green knee high socks, lime green converse. Well at least I know for sure about my outfit. "Buttercup are you ready yet?" Butch whines from outside the bathroom door. "Ya I'm coming, take it easy" I reply, rolling my eyes.

I open the door, and I'm pulled out and pulled out the window in less then a second. "Where are we going?" I ask yet again. "Just wait, I'll show you." He answers me, smiling down at me. Then we take off to the sky. "We're going to the clouds" He smirks, grabbing both my hands, pulling me higher into the sky. "That's it?" I question. "Yep, that's it" he admits.

Once we are at the same level with the clouds he raps his arms around me. I smile and cuddle into his chest. We fly around the clouds like this, slowly twirling. "I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start" I sing to him, prying myself off his chest and into the air.

"You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go, You put your arms around me and I'm home" I sing twirling in small circles, closing my eyes. Then I turn around. "How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?, I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown" I sing quieter, looking across the land and at the ocean.

I close my eyes again, and stop flying so I fall. "Buttercup!" Butch yells catching me. "I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home" I sing louder, rapping my arms around his neck.

He just smiles at me again. He gets my madness. "The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved, I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone" I sing, tearing up but quickly turn away.

Butch turns my head back, and wipes them away. I smile up at him. "You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..." I sing pushing away from him once again. He just looks at me confused. I guess he still doesn't get what I'm trying to say so I guess I'll have to continue.

"I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home" I sing, flying away from him and around the clouds. He just follows, and listens.

"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, And I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go" I sing, grabbing his hands, and twirl us around in circles. He stares at me as if he was about to cry, as if he thinks I'm breaking up with him. Psh stupid.

"I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home" I sing quietly, hugging him. He looks as white as a sheet now, oh my god he doesn't get what I'm saying. He's so dumb sometimes.

"You put your arms around me and I'm home" I finish singing and kiss him on the lips. He just crys, letting tears stream down his face, as he raps his arms around me again. "Did you think I was breaking up with you or something?" I chuckle, wiping his tears away as he did to me. "Ya, kinda" He chuckles back, hugging me closer.

"Your so stupid sometimes" I giggle, kissing him on the cheek. He smirks. "I know" He comments.


	4. Stay Stay Stay

As requested by one of my lovely viewers I'm doing this Song Fanfic about ButtercupXButch and the song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I wake up, and see Butch beside me on my bed, a lot of things trashed and thrown around. My phone is broken and on the ground, near a dent in a wall. I hear Butch groan from beside me. "What happened?" he grumbled out at me. "I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night,I threw my phone across the room at you. I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, but you stayed." I sing smiling down at him.

He looks up at me and smiles back at me. "You gotta be serious, your singing in the morning?" He smirks. "Yep, we should talk about it" I admit, standing up off the bed. "Ok, let's talk?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I smile even wider.

"This morning I said we should talk about it. 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said 'okay, let's talk.'" I sing, giggling. "I'm not wearing a football helmet" He snorts. "You were last night and you said the exact same thing" I resort, raising my eyebrow. He just rolls his eyes.

"And I said, Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay." I sing twirling around. He just gets up and rubs his head, rolling his eyes. I grab his hands and twirl him around with me.

"Since when did you twirl around like Bubbles?" He chuckles. "Since I started dating the guy I know will always and only make me feel this way." I say in a serious tone but continue to twirl. He yanks his hands away, and grabs me to stop me from twirling. "You need to stop ok" he laughs, letting me go.

I throw on a plain lime green t-shirt over my forest green tank top. I already have black shorts on so I'm good. I jump out the window, flying towards the skatepark. "Hey wait up!" Butch yells to me, flying after me. "Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers, that took all of their problems out on me. But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:" I start to sing, spinning around in the sky, leaving my lime green trail behind, remembering when I dated Mitch. Big Mistake.

"Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay." I continue, landing in front of the skate park. "Hey isn't this the skate park that you and I built when we first starting hanging out rather then fighting.?" Butch asks pointing to the self-built skate park.

I nod. " You took the time to memorize me: my fears, my hopes, and dreams. I just like hangin' out with you, all the time. All those times that you didn't leave; It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life." I sing grabbing his hand, running towards the skate park.

"Now I remember why I love you so much" He smirks, running beside me. "Stay. And I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay." I sing running up the ramps and all around. He just laughs and runs around with me.

"Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay." I sing running towards him. He stops running and looks at me weird. Then I run right into him making us fall onto the ground and me on top of him.

"Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay."I sing through laughs, as he smiles and kisses me after wards. We just lay there and kiss, before I jump off him and run around again. "I think it's best if we both stayed" I yelled to him, as he ran after me again.


	5. Happy Ending

This is yet another request although I just want to change a few thing about your request and please tell me if I hurt your feelings or anything but instead of Boomer leaving Bubbles I'm gonna Put where he left Bubbles because someone told him she was cheating on him with Mike but she comes back for him and trys to convince him that she didn't cheat on him then he'll eventually give in. I believe in original pairings Sorry. Also funny thing I use to live near avril lavinge when she lived in Napanee and my grandmother knows her mom.

Bubbles' P.O.V

Sigh it's hard breaking up. I mean I really loved Boomer, I dated him cause I thought that we were made for each other. But he believes I love someone else I guess, or so I'm told by Berserk and Brute. Not that I believe them, it's just they always seem to know everything.

"So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." I sing softly to myself. Then Boomer comes running towards me, while it's raining out. "Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead, Was it something I did?, Was it something You said?, Don't leave me hanging, In a city so dead, Held up so high, On such a breakable thread" I sing to him sadly, as he pants.

"You were all the things I thought I knew, And I thought we could be" I sing turning away and sitting down on a soaked bench. He's still panting, despite him having super speed like me, my sisters, and his brothers. He doesn't say anything he just stands there as if he were waiting for me to continue.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted, We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away, All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." I continue as he waited. He stops panting and just listens to this point.

"You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say, They tell you I'm difficult, But so are they, But they don't know me, Do they even know you?, All the things you hide from me, All the stuff that you do" I cry out, not wanting to really make eye contact with him right now.

"You were all the things I thought I knew, And I thought we could be" I sing to him, still not looking at him, in fact I'm looking everywhere but him. Though I can tell that he's looking at me sadly, just by the way his eyes start to lose there ocean blue color.

"It's nice to know that you were there, Thanks for acting like you cared, And making me feel like I was the only one, It's nice to know we had it all, Thanks for watching as I fall, And letting me know we were done" yell at him, as he stares at me with shock.

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." I sing quietly. (I know this isn't a part of the song but still I wanted to put it in) "You were everything, everything, that I wanted, We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it, And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away, All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy ending" I whisper/sing, looking up at him and into his eye's waiting for him to just walk away or something.

But instead he just walks up and hugs me close to him. My eyes widen as I realize he's crying. "Blossom and Buttercup told me that Berserk, Brute and Brat had made up that rumor, hoping I would break up with you and go out with Brat, then do the same with your sisters." he croaks out, wiping away his tears.

"Oh" I whisper yet again but this time with embarassment and anger. "I'm sorry Boomer!" I scream, tears start streaming down my face as I cry loudly into his chest. "No Bubbles you have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, so I don't know if this is a bad time, or if it seems to early cause we're in our last year of highschool but" He awkwardly says, getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Bubbles?" He asks, with his face flushing with red. Oh my gosh. Here I am singing about how I thought he didn't care about me but really, right now he just proposed to me. Oh my Gosh of course I would love to marry Boomer.

"Oh my gosh YES YES YES YES YES!" I scream hugging him, kissing him all over the face. He laughs at my reaction. "So is this a happy ending?" He asks smiling down at me. "This is so much more then a happy ending" I answer, pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	6. Red

As I have been asked to do I will do Red by Taylor Swift for BlossomXBrick. Keep Reviewing what you want me to do and I'll do it my smashing lovely viewers. (Incase your wondering they're 17 now)

Blossom's P.O.V

I sit with my friend Dexter (BTW I hate BlossomXDexter but to all you who do I'm sorry It's just my opinon). "So why do you still linger on the fact that he's gone, he left to go and help with war with his brothers and all that shit" Dexter complains to me.

"Because" I simply answer. "Because?" He asks, with anger in his voice. "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street, Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly, Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall, Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all"I sing, getting up and flying around.

"So... you love him even though you lost him" He questions. "Losing him was blue like I'd never known, Missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, But loving him was red, Loving him was red"I sing quietly to myself, pulling out his hat from my pocket.

He gave it to me as a goodbye gift, cause I never know when he's coming back. It's been seven years but I still believe he'll come back. I just know it. I place his hat on my head, giggling as I pretend to walk like he does. Dexter just smiles up at me.

"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you, Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song, Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer, Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong" I sing, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known, Missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, But loving him was red, Oh, red, Burning red" I sing sadly touching his hat on my head. Burning Red like his eyes and our love.

"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes, Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go, But moving on from him is impossible, When I still see it all in my head, Burning red, Darling it was red" I sing, taking his hat off and just staring at it with tears still in my eyes. I do only remember flashbacks of him.

"Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known, Missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, 'Cause loving him was red, Yeah, yeah, red, We're burning red" I cry out putting his hat back in my pocket.

"And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head, Comes back to me, burning red, Yeah, yeah, 'Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street" I finish singing, looking back at Dexter. He just smiles. "Maybe it's best if you moved on, to someone else." He hints. I know he's always had a crush on me, but I've always only seen him as a friend.

"Look Dexter I know you like me and all but I'm not ready to move on, not when there's still hope." I apologize. "But Blossom how long has it been five years?" He complains yet again. "Seven years" I correct him. "Exactly, so it's time to move on, I don't think he'll be coming back." He argues.

"I guess, I guess your right maybe." I admit. "What's he right about?" I hear a deep, serious voice ask from behind me. I spin around hoping it's who I think it is. And it is. It's Brick. He hasn't really changed besides the fact he's gotten taller and looks a lot more muscular.

"BRICK!" I cry out to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him all over the face. "Hey my cherry Blossom" He answers, wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you so so much, it's been too long" I cry even louder, kissing him again and again.

"I don't mean to interupt but, where are your sisters?" I hear a caring but deep voice ask me. I look past Brick to see Butch and Boomer. "Oh hi guys, you've certainly matured" I admit. They basically matured like Brick did.

"Bubbles is at the animal shelter, voulenteering. And Buttercup is at the skate park" I answer his question. Then they fly off. Brick looks over at Dexter who's trying to sneak away. "And where do you think your going huh?. You've been hitting on my girl and trying to get her to move on" He hisses, giving him a death glare. Dexter just runs away before all hell breaks lose.

"Well that takes care of that" He says proudly. I just smile at him greatfully. "You know I'd never ever leave or forget about you cause I always have and always will love you" I assure him. He smiles. "I know and I will always love you.' He assures me too. I lean in and kiss him slowly and passionately.

"Cause loving you is red" I whisper to him, walking away holding hands.


	7. I Want You To Want Me

I'm doing I Want You To Want Me by KSM, as asked by one of my bloody smashing viewers. BlossomXBrick for this one.

Blossom's P.O.V

I watch as Brick breaks up with his girlfriend Berserk. I watch her slap him across the face as he tells her he never really loved her, or even liked her. Well at least his little fan club can go back to chasing after him. He walks over to me while rubbing his cheek. "Did you tell her about you not really ever loving her?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He just nods, still rubbing his cheek.

I just sigh. "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me, I need you to need me" I sing to him as he stop rubbing his cheek. "What?" He asks me. "Who do you really like then?" I ask with a serious tone. He smiles. "Keep sining and maybe I'll tell you" He commands. "What does me singing have to do with who you like?" I question him. "Just sing" He pouts.

"I'd love you to love me" I sing/whisper to myself.

"What?" He asks. "Try on your old Brown shoes, Put on a brand new shirt, Get home early from work, If you say that you love me" I sing a little louder. He looks at me weirdly but oh well might as well tell him now. "Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying" I sing to him twirling around, in front of him.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me" I sing, watching Berserk gawk in shock as I sing to her ex. But Brick just smiles even more.

"Try on your old brown shoes, Put on a brand new shirt, Get home early from work, If you say that you love me" I sing walking closer to him. I stop just a few feet in front of him.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying, Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying" I sing taking one step closer (Haha Ironic cause if you know the song A Thousand Years, you'll get it).

"Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying" I sing, noticing people are gathering around us watching me sing. "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me" I almost whisper taking another step closer, closing the space in between us.

Though he doesn't move which surprises me. "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me" I sing again, not moving this time.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me" I sing for the third time in a row now.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me" I finish singing. Everyone around us cheers, well except Berserk and her sister's who just storm away.

"So who's the girl?" I ask hoping he wouldn't just walk away after what just happened. He just smiles and hugs me close to him. "How have you not figured it out yet?" He asks me, making me have mixed emotions. What if he likes me back, oh who am I kidding he probably likes some other chick.

"Oh my gosh Blossom, no offense but sometimes you are so oblivious" He chuckles. I just look up at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Obviously it's YOU" He laughs.

Then all my sadness goes away as I scream and jump in joy. I kiss him on the lips over and over again. He just laughs for a while as I continue to do it. Then he grabs me and kisses me for a long while. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"I've always loved you Blossom, ever since we first met, I just haven't had the guts to tell you" He admits, breaking the kiss. "Me too Brick" I smile. "Really?" He asks surprised and relieved. I nod eagerly. Then we kiss again, before walking off to find my sister and his brothers to tell them the news."I'd love you to love me" I whisper to him, then he smiles and kisses me again.


	8. Fall For You

I'm gonna start doing songs where the GUYS sing for a change. I'm doing Fall For You by SecondHand Serenade. AND I'M DOING ALL THREE THE BOYS SINGING, just because I really love this song.

Blake's

I sit in the empty music room with my brothers. Only few know about this room, me and my brothers, and the Utionium sisters. Bunny walks in with her sisters, all depressed. "What's wrong Butterbabe?" Butch mocks, waiting for Buttercup to lash out at him. But she just effortlessly, and lazily punches him in the arm.

"Don't ... call me that" She mumbles out, not making eye contact. " Hey Bubbly Bubbles what's the matter?" Boomer asks bubbles with concern. " It's...nothing" She whispers, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

" Are you alright Cherry Blossom?" Brick questions. Blossom usually takes his hat and runs around with it, teasing Brick. But she just pokes his hat shyly. " I'm fine... just depressed" She admits. " Ok bouncy bunny what's wrong, what's wrong with all of you, no offense." I ask/question.

"Well you know the RowdyRock Boys right?" She asks, I just nod. " Well they asked is out same with the RowdyRight Boys too,but, we had to reject them, cause we only see thrm as friends" Bunny sighes out. "Oh well who do you like?" Butch asks. " We don't like anyone" Buttercup sneers. " We all love someone of our own" Bubbles replies, with a reassuring tone, though her face says otherwise.

"Well uh who are the people you love?" Boomer asks, scratching him head awkwardly. Ya it's really awkward right now, well cause we are in love with the girls, but they just don't know it. " Well do you guys really wanna know?" Blossom asks Brick. " Of course" Brick says with a considerate tone.

"Well they're you guys" Bunny admits. But me and my brothers just sit and stare in shock. They love us back?!. That's awesome and great and oh my gosh everything I could have ever asked for. Me and my brothers all pick up the girls, and spin them around in our arms.

" I love you too!" Me and my brothers yell in unison. The girls blush and ask for us to put them down. Of course Butch hesistantly put Buttercup down. " We actually made a song for you guys" Brick explains happily. We all run to the recording studio part of the room. "Ok guys you ready?" I say to my brothers putting on my recording headphones. They put they're own on and nod.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting, Could it be that we have been this way before." Butch sings, particually to Buttercup. "I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core" Brick sings, probably to Blossom.

"But hold your breath, Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again" Boomer sings softly, to Bubbles, obviously. "Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true" I sing, of course to my Bunny.

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find" We all sing in to the microphone's. The girls smile at us, as tears well up in they're eyes, even Buttercup.

"This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart, You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed, But I have loved you from the start, Oh" Butch sings loudly into his mic.

"But hold your breath, Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again" Boomer sings again. "But hold your breath, Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again" I sing again also.

"Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true" Brick sings, to Blossom as we did to our girls, well they aren't exactly ours but they will be i swear on my life.

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find, It's impossible, So breathe in so deep, Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep, And hold onto your words, 'Cause talk is cheap, And remember me tonight, When you're asleep" We all sing, as sweetly as we can.

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,Over again, Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, Because a girl like you is impossible to find, Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again, Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find" We all sing quietly, finishing our song.

They run into the studio, hugged us and kissed us all over our faces. Me and my brother's laugh at the girls actions, and they smile down at us.


	9. Smile

This is Smile by Avril Lavinge, for the Green! (If you have already guessed it you obviously know who my fav couple is! Anyways on with the on shot!.

Butch's P.O.V

*FLASH BACK*

I walk down the side walks, I don't know why I'm not flying, I'm also pissed as ever cause of my stupid brothers. 'You don't have to be so violent Butch!' Bricks voice echoes in my head. Ugh ya well you don't have to be so god damn bossy like the pink puff. Speaking of the PowerPuff's I haven't seen them in forever after we turned over to the good side. What has it been, six years, wow.

I lazily look up at the blue, cloudy sky of Townsville. It's always been the same, except well you know when Him appears or its winter or the suns setting. But whatever!.

I feel something soft but hard hit my chest then fall over. I look down to see a raven haired girl, with lime green eyes rubbing her head as she sits on the ground. "Oh hey sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she apologizes.

"No no it's fine, it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going" I reply back. "God I sound like Mojo" I complain. "Oh ya Mojo haven't seen him ever since he retired" She comments. "Hey you knew Mojo too?" I ask. She nods her head. "Ya I use to kick his ass all the time with my sister's" She brags.

"Me too, well with my annoying brothers that is, but that doesn't matter, what's your name?" I question, lifting her up off the ground. She dusts her self off, before looking up. She opened her mouth to answer till she froze on the spot.

"What's wrong, you ok?" I ask worried, maybe she reconizes me or something and thinks I'm gonna attack her or something. "Butch?" She mumbles surprised. "Uh ya do I know you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "How do you not recconize ne?" she questions me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh I don't know" I complain. "Buttercup" she says plainly. My eyes widen. "Like from the PowerPuff's Buttercup?" I ask, well that would explain the unatural lime green eyes. "Ya, yet somehow I reconized you" she mumbles to herself. Pshh I have super hearing I can hear you.

"So whatcha doing right now" I question, awkwardly I might add. "Nothing really, just walking around, avoiding my sister's" She states shyly, looking down at her feet. "Well uh do you wanna hang out or something cause if you don't thats ok i was jus-" I start to ask, but she cuts me off. "Sure" She says simply. "What really?" I question. "Ya" She says, walking beside me as we walk away to where ever.

*end of flashback*

Damn that was a good day, the day our friendship blossomed, and now our relationship. It's been like three days since we had a party and oh god I don't even know what happened. I remember making out with her, then I just lost control or something.

Buttercup's P.O.V

It's been a couple hour since I woke up with a new tattoo. I have Butch's name on my arm. Well that's not shocking. I walk out of the bathroom and look at Butch who look's at my face then arm then back to my face. I just rool my eyes at him.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it, All I wanna do is lose control, Oh, oh" I sing spinning around in circles, pretending to play guitar. "But you don't really give a shit, You go with it, go with it, go with it., 'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll" I sing pretending again to play air guitar.

"Yo-u said "Hey,What's your name?", It took one look, And now we're not the same, Yeah you said "Hey.", And since that day, You stole my heart, And you're the one to blame,Yeah" I sing, holding my hands above my heart. He chuckles and rubs his left eye sleepily.

"And that's why I smile, It's been a while, Since every day and everything has, Felt this right, And now you turn it all around, And suddenly you're all I need, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile" I sing, pulling the corners of my lips with my two index fingers to make a weird looking smile.

I look at his arm, and realize he has my name on his arm. "Last night I blacked out I think, What did you, what did you put in my drink?, I remember making out and then, oh, oh" I sing dramatically putting a hand to my head as if I were about to faint.

"I woke up with a new tattoo, Your name was on me and my name was on you, I would do it all over again" I sing pointing to his name tattooed on my arm and my name tattooed onto his.

"You know I don't really know what happened either" He laughs, pointing at his own tattoo.

"Yo-u said "Hey,What's your name?", It took one look, And now we're not the same, Yeah you said "Hey.", And since that day, You stole my heart, And you're the one to blame, Yeah" I sing, but as I do he gives me the exact look I'm singing about. But I smile cause he means well and it looks funny to begin with.

"And that's why I smile, It's been a while, Since every day and everything has, Felt this right, And now you turn it all around, And suddenly you're all I need, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile" I sing smiling as he smiles back.

"Why must you be so damn beautiful?" he asks, pulling me into a hug. I just smile again. "You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it, All I wanna do is lose control, You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it, All I wanna do is lose control, Yeah" I whisper, till the last part which I pratically scream.

Which causes us to fall over onto the floor. We both laugh. "And that's why I smile, It's been a while, Since every day and everything has, Felt this right, And now you turn it all around, And suddenly you're all I need, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile, The reason, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile, The reason why I-I-I, I smi-i-ile" I finish, kissing him on the lips.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me to deepen it. I pull us apart and smile again. "You do know I'm a crazy bitch right?" I ask, smiling more and more. "Oh hell ya, ever since the day I met you, but you know I'm a crazy dick, so that's why we go so well togethor" Butch comments, hugging me closer.

I smile once again, cause he always know how to make me.


	10. She's Not Afraid

I Am doing She's Not Afraid by 1D. For the Greens. ^_^

Butch's P.O.V

Why. Why must Buttercup be so irresistable, then when I want more she just blocks me out.

"Yeah (aha), one, two, three, four!" I sing to myself in my bedroom, playing along with my forest green electric guitar. "She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah, Tight dress with the top cut low, She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-woah, letting go" I sing to myself yet again.

My brother's are home but they're down stairs with Blossom and Bubbles watching a movie. As for Buttercup I have no clue where she is.

"She walks in and the room just lights up, But she don't want anyone to know, That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-woah, take her home" I sing remembering all those times that someone's thrown a party and I wait for her, then she walks in the room, lighting it up. But she doesn't let anyone else drive her home but me.

"But every time I tell her that I want more, She closes the door" I sing laughing slightly as I remember that one time I was drunk but she wasn't and I asked her if she wanted to do 'it', and she slammed her door in my face.

"She's not afraid of all the attention, She's not afraid of running wild, How come she's so afraid of falling in love?, She's not afraid of scary movies, She likes the way we kiss in the dark, But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love" I sing, slowly strumming my guitar.

Then I think about it, cause she sends me mixed signals so it makes me rethink things. "Maybe she's just trying to test me, Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work, Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth" I sing smiling at her sneakiness if she really is testing me.

But then again there are her sister's. Well Bubbles likes me kinda but she thinks I'm a bad exsample. Whereas Blossom, well she just doesn't like me. It's not like I care though that's just they're opinon's.

"Maybe all her friends have told her, 'Don't get closer ‒, He'll just break your heart'." I sing thinking maybe that Robin girl that shes friends with told her not to trust me cause she never has and never will like me cause of my past.

"But either way she sees in the end, And it's just so hard, so hard" is ing quieter. It is hard really hard, trying to get a beautiful yet stubborn girl like Buttercup. I just love her hair, her face, her body, her personality, just everything about her make's me weak in the knee's.

"'Cause every time I tell her how I feel, She says it's not real" I sing louder, but sadder. Maybe she doesn't think I actually love her and that I'm just trying to get in her pants or play with her emotions.

"One, two, three, four, She's not afraid of all the attention, She's not afraid of running wild, How come she's so afraid of falling in love?, She's not afraid of scary movies, She likes the way we kiss in the dark, But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love" I sing with a dazed look to the dark night sky outside my window.

"What about all the things we say, Talking on the phone so late ,so late, I can't let her get away from me, oh" I sing, now turning my gaze to my phone, quietly strumming my guitar.

"When I say that I can do it no more, She's back in my door" I sing, remembering when I laid down on my couch one night and just laid there thinking I should give up when she rang my door bell and came through my door, beautiful as ever, making me instantly regret ever saying that.

"She's not afraid, She's not afraid of all the attention, She's not afraid of running wild,running wild, How come she's so afraid of falling in love?,falling in love,She's not afraid of scary movies, she's not afraid, She likes the way we kiss in the dark,kiss in the dark, But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love" I sing wishing she would just love me back.

"She's not afraid, She's not afraid" I sing loudly, truly she's not afraid of alot of things besides spider's and love.

"Love, love" I quietly sing to myself, stopping my strumming. I put my guitar back in it's spot beside my bed. Then I hear a small knocking. "Who is it?!" I yell to the door hoping the person behind it wasn't listening to me sing.

"It's Bubbles, I uh have a surprise for you"She whispers. "Ok bring it in" I mumble. Slowly she opens the door and pops her head in, while I just lazily gaze over at her. "Well what is it?" I impatiently urge her. She pops her head out. Just then she opens the door wider, revealing a crying Buttercup.

"Woah Buttercup are you ok?" I ask concerned. She just nods. "I'll just be going, don't wanna miss anymore of the movie" Bubbles awkwardly states. "Mkay bye" I shoo her away. When the door closes, it's silent.

Buttercup just stands there, leaned against the door, her bangs hiding her tear stained face.

"Buttercup? You ok" I question sitting up on my bed. She just shoots her head up then jumps at me. "I'm sorry Butch, I'm sorry I make you feel this way, I'm sorry I didn't realize before" She cries into my chest.

"Hey hey hey, shhhhhhhhhh, easy Buttercup I thought you weren't this emotional" I chuckle slightly, attempting to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Butch but I'm afraid you wrong"She mutters in my chest. "What?" I question. She slowly raises her head and looks me in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of love, I just don't know it when I see it" She admits.

"So she's not afraid" I smile. She punches me lightly in the chest, and laughes along with me.


	11. Skater Boi

I'm going to be Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne, for the greens.

Butch's P.O.V

I wait in the back room of the concert I'm going in. Buttercup's singing and I'm playing guitar. "You ok Butch?" I hear Buttercup ask me. God she's so beautiful. I don't even know why I ever went out with Princess, I never realized that Buttercup was so beautiful till I broke up with Princess.

"Ya I'm fine, just thinking" I reply. She just look at me weird. "What about" She asks, sitting beside me on the couch. "Why I ever dated Princess" I chuckle. "Well the new song I've been singing will make you feel better." She smirks. "You mean Skater Boi?" I question. She nods. "Who's that song about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see, and meet me backstage after the show" she sings out. Then we're called out to the stage. I do a long sigh before stepping out on stage to millions on fans screaming our names. I smirk of course. "You ready?" Buttercup asks. I just nod, standing there waiting. She walks up to the microphone. "How you doing tonight people?" She asks the huge crowd, as they all scream in response.

"I'm sorry your gonna have to speak up I can't hear a word your saying" She states, crinkling up her nose in disapproval. Then they all scream even louder if possible. She just smirks. "Now that's more like it right Butch?" she asks me through the microphone. "Oh hell ya, let's get this party started!" I scream into her microphone, as fan girls scream extremely loud.

"Alright then let's go." She smirks. Then I begin to play guitar, for the intro. "He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious?" She sings shrugging her shoulders as she sings the obvious part. "He was a punk., She did ballet. What more can I say?" She sings shrugging again.

"He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends, Stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes."Buttercup sings. I look down at my clothes, they're baggy. Now I get it this song is about me.

And I did want Princess, but not for the reason Buttercup thinks. "He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya later, boy.', He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth." She sang out, pointing to the sky then to the ground when it was nessisary.

Well Princess doesn't have a pretty face, but her head is always up in space. I just closely observe where she looking at to see, and she's looking at an ugly girl, with slutty purple clothes, and puffy orange hair in pig-tails.

Oh my gosh, slutty clothes, ugly, puffy ugly hair. It's Princess. "Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone., She turns on TV and guess who she sees?, Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down." Buttercup sings, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ironically Princess is looking up at me, but I just flip her off. Bitch deserves it. "He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy.", He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, Slammin' on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" Buttercup sings taking the mic from it's stand and jumping down off the stage to in front of Princess.

Princess' face turns red from either anger or embarassment. Oh well not that I care. "He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy.", He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, Slammin' on his guitar, Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" Buttercup sings/repeats to her face.

Princess try's to climb on stage but Buttercup pushes her down. "Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see..., See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside." Buttercup sings, glaring at Princess.

Wow Buttercup likes me, wow my face feels really hot, and there's butterflys in my stomach. I look over at Buttercup to see she has a really really red face, then she look at me and it turns redder if possible. Quickly we turn away from each other.

"He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?, We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?" She sings/yells in Princess' face. Princess just stomps off as Buttercup smirks. I smirk too, well who wouldn't be happy that you scared off a bitch that's trying to steal the boy you like.

I can still see her ugly hair in the crowd, but it doesn't matter now, she's making out with some ugly dude in the crowd. "I met the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.'" Buttercup sings coming closer to me. I smirk at her, as her face turns redder and redder by the minute.

"I met the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.'" She repeats grabbing my arm and leaning her head on it. Then I stop playing guitar.

Buttercup walks out back into the middle of the stage. "Oh and Princess Morbucks?" Buttercup calls out in the mic. Then the whore turns.  
"I've made a mistake in my song, you don't have a pretty, but your head is up in space. And your really stupid if you let this skater boy go" Buttercup hisses out, walking back over to me and kisses me on the lips.

I smirk and wrap my arms around her as she does to my neck. "I love you Butch" She whisper's shyly. "I love you too Butterbutt" I smirk. She just punches my arm as we leave off the stage. Ya I know short concert but oh well more time I get to spend with my girl.


	12. Your Going Far Kid

So what ever you guys request I'll always do it just as long as it's BrickXBlossom BoomerXBubbles and ButchXButtercup k. So anyways It was requested that I do Your Going Far Kid by Offspring for the Blues so Here I Go Agian (pun intended)

Boomer's P.O.V

I've always loved Bubbles I just never really had the chance to tell her. I've thought about sending her a love note, but she get's them alot so she may think I'm just another random guy sending her his feelings towards her.

I've also thought about song so ya I've decided on that. I look over at her to see she's alone at her locker, Good now I can go try not to embarass myself while confessing my feelings YAY not really.

She's always lied to guys saying she already has a boyfriend or she isn't ready for a relationship yet but I can see past her little lies. I walk up to her, stopping about a foot away. She still hasn't noticed me, she's too busy grabbing her books from her locker.

So I clear my throat. She look up. "Oh hey Boomer what's up?" She asks. Ok now or never. "Show me how to lie, You're getting better all the time, And turning all against the one, Is an art that's hard to teach"I sing to her, not too loudly but not really quiet either.

"Another clever word,Sets off an unsuspecting herd, And as you step back into line, A mob jumps to their feet" I sing, you know cause the whole school is partically just watching her 24-7, except when she's at home.

Then she starts crying. "What's wrong?" I ask her, stopping my singing. "It's just Princess think's I'm just like any other dumb blonde and that I'm usless and then here you are being so nice to me" She cries out.

"Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance, And no one even knew, It was really only you" I smile attempting to cheer her up. And she does, she smiles at me. "And now you steal away, Take him out today, Nice work you did, You're gonna go far, kid" I sing with a goofy smile, as she giggles at me and laughs.

"With a thousand lies, And a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes, When you walk away, Nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives" I sing running around, making her laugh and giggle even louder.

"Slowly out of line, And drifting closer in your sights, So play it out I'm wide awake, It's a scene about me, There's something in your way, And now someone is gonna pay, And if you can't get what you want, Well it's all because of me" I sing hoping she'll get what I'm hinting.

Her eye's widen at this a little bit of realization shining in them. "Now dance, fucker, dance, Man, I never had a chance, And no one even knew, It was really only you" I sing out loud. At this point there were people crouwded around us watching.

"And now you'll lead the way, Show the light of day, Nice work you did, You're gonna go far, kid, Trust, deceived!" I sing grabbing her hands and twirling her around. She giggles as I spin her around.

"With a thousand lies, And a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes, When you walk away, Nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives" I sing putting her down, and poking the bridge of her nose right in-between her eyes.

"Now dance, fucker, dance, He never had a chance, And no one even knew, It was really only you" I sing dancing around with her, smiling like an idiot. She laughs more and more I sing and dance.

"So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance, It was really only you" I sing twirling her around once again. I just love seeing her laugh and smile. It helps boost both our moods.

"With a thousand lies, And a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes, When you walk away, Nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives" I sing poking her bridge again, only so she can smack my hand away and laugh even louder.

"Clever alibis, Lord of the flies, Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes, When you walk away, Nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives" I finish singing, also put her down.

Then Princess comes barging in. "Why are you talking to that dumb blonde Boomer, she's nothing." She sneers at Bubbles yet she's asks me a question. "Well for one Princess, not only did you insult this beautiful girl, but you insulted me, cause if you havent noticed I'm blond too" I hiss out at her.

Princess starts to back away but I grab her ugly fat arm. "And for two don't you ever make fun of her ever again. Cause no one but you here is dumb, or stupid, or a slutty bitch like you are!" I yell in her face.

Princess starts to cry and shoves her way past the crowd. Everyone looks at me shocked, well cause I'm the nicer one. 'Wow Boomer, thanks uh for sticking up for me" Bubbles thanks me clutching on to my arm.

I look down at her and smile. "Your welcome, I'd do anything for you" I assure her. She smiles and stands on her tippy toes. Then she lightly kisses me on the lips. I blush as my eye's widen. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I find myself kissing her back, and wrap my arms around her.

This was the best idea I've ever thought of. She pulls away. "Your going far kid" I whisper. "I love you Boomer" She giggles. "I love you too kid" I smile. "Who you calling kid, I'm a month older then you" She complains.

I just smile and pull her away, walking down the hallway.


	13. Back To December

This is Back To December by Taylor Swift, as requested. For BlossomXBrick. I know the beggining will seem alot like the one for So What by P!nk but I always have and always will like BlossomXBrick.

Brick's P.O.V

I sign the divorce papers, so I can finally get out of the tension filled room with Berserk. Ya she's cheated on me but I never really cared or loved her to begin with. To be honest a certain pink puff had already stolen my heart a long long time ago. But i believed Blossom is married to, one sec gotta hold back my vomit, bLake, the red RowdyRight.

I walk out of the office, without looking back. I notice candy pink eyes and bright auburn hair. "Hey Blossom!" I yell out to her from across the street. She turns around and smiles at me. "Hey Brick, how's it going?" She asks floating over to me. "Oh fine fine, what about you?" I question. "Oh fine" She whispers sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She just sighs. "I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me, Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die." She sings sadly.

I remember that night. I confessed my feelings, and I gave her roses. And after I 'left' and watched her leave them to die. That day I gave up on trying to get Blossom, but I never stopped loving her.

"So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night," And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time." She sings avoiding eye contact as I stand there shocked.

"These days I haven't been sleeping, Staying up, playing back myself leavin'. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized that I loved you in the fall." She sings actually looking up at me, but with tears in her eyes.

"And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"." She continues to sing. But she starts to kinda walk away. But then she turns back around.

"So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night.", And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind, I go back to December all the time." She sings twirling around.

My eye's grow wider and wider as I realize she's confessing her feeling for me. "I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right, And how you held me in your arms that September night -, The first time you ever saw me cry." She sings giving me a tear filled far away gaze.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming, But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right" She sings walking over to me, tugging my sleeve slightly. Oh Fuck me why is she so damn beautiful. "I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door I understand." She sings looking up at me with her beautiful cotton candy eyes, pleading for affection.

"But this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night.", And I go back to December..., It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind" She sings letting go of my arm.

"I go back to December all the time. All the time." She whisper's/sing's. Then she stopped singing all together and just stands there looking up at me. But that's when I cave in. I grab her waist with my one hand, and her face with the other and kiss her on the lips.

Her eye's widen for a couple minutes but she wraps her arms around my neck, but after a while I pull away fast because I remember she's married to Blake. "I'm sorry Blossom, I forgot your married to Blake right?" I apologize/ask. But she shakes her head which surprised me.

"We got divorced after I told him I never really loved him, cause I always loved you I just never knew it until you gave up" She says sheepishly. It took me a minute to process until I pull her into another kiss, but pull away again. "You know I admit I did give up, but I never stopped loving you" I admit to her, my face getting warmer.

She blushes, but hugs me. "Thank you Brick" she whisper's. "For what, I didn't do anything?" I ask. But she looks up at me with tear filled eyes again. "No you've shown me affection even when I rejected it, and you still show it to me to this very day, you've made me realize how much you really mean to me" She cries into my chest.

I just gentilly rub her back. "You're all I've ever wanted Blossom, I love you" I confess. She looks up at me wiping away her tears. "I love you too Brick" she assures, leaning in and kissing me again. Not that I would complain.

"I go back to december all the time" She whisper's pulling away, but goes right back to kissing me.


	14. My Only Wish This Year

This is gonna be My Only Wish This Year by Britany Spears for the blue couple.

Bubbles's P.O.V

I'm flying around in the dark but white sky. I always love snow, just the way it gracefully falls. I adjust my baby blue ear muffs, and white scarf. I look down at the streets. There's a lot of couples holding hands and being all lovey. It make's me sad. It makes me miss Bash, the blue RowdyRight.

But he's moved away with his brothers. So I'm stuck along I guess. Even though we never went out to begin with. But to tell you the truth I didn't actually 'like' Bash, I was only fooled to think so when really I'm in love with Boomer.

*Time Skip, Next Day*

Boomer's P.O.V

I fly in the dark white night sky, as snow flakes fall slowly towards Townsville. I spot a certain beautiful baby blue PowerPuff flying in the sky as well. I notice her but she doesn't notice me. Today's the day before Christmas Day, so it's Christmas Eve.

I watch as she closes her eyes and spins leaving a baby blue loop-de-loop trail behind her. "Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands, places to go. Seems like everyone but me is in love." She sings, still unaware that I am close by.

"Santa can you hear me, I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss. I sent it off, It just said this. I know exactly what I want this year." She sings flying higher. Cautiously I follow, attempting not to get noticed. Luckily I haven't yet.

"Santa can you hear me. I want my baby (baby, yeah), I want someone to love me someone to hold me. Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow." She sings quietly, but lucky for me, I have super hearing. I wonder who she's talking, well, singing about.

"Santa can you hear me?, I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing.  
Tell me my true love is near, He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree. I'll be waiting here." She sings, stopping her flying, so I immediately stop too. Wohhh that was close I could have flown right into her.

"Santa thats my only wish this year. Oohhh ohh yeah, Christmas Eve I just can't sleep. Would I be wrong for taking a peek?, Cause I heard that your coming to town." She sings turning slightly. My heart beat quickens, thinking she's gonna notice me but, she turns back to where she was looking before.

Oh thank gosh. "Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah), Really hope that your on your way. With something special for me in your sleigh, Ohh please make my wish come true." She sings flying off again. Hesistantly I follow. She is going to notice me I just know it.

"Santa can you hear me, I want my baby (baby). I want someone to love me someone to hold me, Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe." She sings all angelic like. I wish she was singing about me, maybe she's singing about Bash. She probably is.

"Santa can you hear me, I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing, Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want just for me." She sings holding her hands close to her chest spinning. Oh gosh. Thankfully her eye's are closed. You know she's the best singer. I think she has the best singing voice, period.

"Underneath my christmas tree, I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year. I hope my letter reaches you in time, Bring me love can call all mine. (Yeah, yeah) cause I have been so good this year." She sings, quite loudly this time.

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe, He's all want and a big red bow. Santa can you hear me (hear me?), I have been so good this year. And all i want is one thing, Tell me my true love is near." She sings stopping yet again. So I stop again.

"He's all I want, just for me. Underneath my christmas tree, I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year. Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa, Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree. Oh I'll be waiting here, Santa thats my only wish this year." She finishes singing but really she whispered it.

She turns around completely, but this time her eye's are open. Wide open. I feel my heart beat quicken, and beat so hard I feel it against my rib cage. I feel heat rush to my face, as it does the same to hers. "Did you hear any of that?" She asks nervously. I just nod. "All of it" I admit.

She blushes redder, and nervously plays with the rim of her skirt. "Um well who's the song about?" I ask awkwardly. Her eye's widen so they look like the size of saucers. "Um, well, uh, the, uh, song, is um , about, uh, you"She whisper's her face flushing redder if possible.

Mine also blushes a lot redder. "Uh well that's cool" I mumble shyly. She looks up at me, with a pale face. Oh gosh maybe she thinks I'm making fun of her. "I, uh have to go" She cry's, tears streaming down her face. She tries to hide them but, I still saw them.

"Wait Bubbles, I... I-I feel the same way" I stutter out. She turns back around and looks over at me shocked."W-what?" She also stutters out. "I uh really like you, no I really love you" I correct myself. She just flies over to me at top speed at hugs me. "Thank you Boomer" She cries. I blush even more. "For what?" I ask. "For loving me back" She whisper's, kissing me on the cheek.

I feel fireworks go off, in my heart and in the actual sky. It's funny the color of the fireworks are Baby Blue and Ocean Blue like the two of us. "You know I've always loved you, but I never really had the guts to tell you Bubbles" I assure her. She smiles up at me, as what I assume are tears of joy stream down her face.

"Me too Boomer, Your my only wish this year" She says into my chest. "Your mine too" I whisper in her golden hair. She looks up at me again. with her shining baby blue eyes, slowly leaning in. So I lean down and we kiss passionately. She tastes really sweet. I could have never asked for a better Christmas Eve.


	15. Girlfriend

This is gonna be yet another green couple one shot with the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Sitting here is boring. In the cafeteria. But the most amusing thing happening right now is Butch trying to push Brute away from him. Sure they were dating but everybody knows it's a dare.

The dare is Butch can break up with her only if he'll go out with the girl that can beat up Brute. I can of course. Brute knows about the dare, but all the other girls besides her sisters and mine can't beat her up, but she won't admit that I can actually like kill her without even trying, even if she has superpowers like the RowdyRuffs, RowdyRights and me and my sister's. She thinks no one can beat her up.

I chuckle quietly as I watch Butch push her face away as she tries to kiss him. Alright time to end this, time to show the bitch who's boss. I stand up from my table where my sisters and I were sitting at and walk over to an empty table in the middle.

"Hey, everyone listen up!" I scream, getting everyone's attention, even Brute's. "I've got a little show for all of you" I smirk jumping down off the table and walking over to the table Brute, Butch and all the rest of they're friends are at.

I smirk again. "Hit it Breaker" I smirk again. he nods and begins to play guitar, while Bash play's drums and Blake plays bass up on the stage. I smile innocently at them, as Butch's friends raise an eyebrow at me, Butch smirks with me, and Brute and her friends scowl at me.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend" I sing, running a finger across Butch's chest seductively. He smirks even more.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, I know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend" I sing getting dangerously close to Butches face, but back away.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious, I think about you all the time, You're so addictive, Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?" I sing, proudly. Everyone knows Butch actually like's me instead of Brute. Well except for Brute of course, so ho surprisingly.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, And Hell Yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess, I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right" I sing as Brute growls at me and lashes out. But I just float upwards dodging it. Making everyone in the cafe laugh.

"She's like so whatever, You could do so much better, I think we should get together now, And that's what everyone's talking about!" I sing, pointing to everyone in the cafe as they nod in agreement.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend" I sing, sticking my tounge out at Brute as she wipes off the 'dirt' on her almost non-exsisting clothes. Well she is a slut.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend" I sing kissing Butch quickly on the lips, pissing off Brute more and more. I chuckle as I an literally see steam coming out of Brutes ears.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)" I sing flipping my hair, with cockiness.

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear, Better yet make your girlfriend disappear, I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)" I sing, flipping off Brute as she tries to jump at me again. But again I fly away dodging it, barely even trying.

I yawn slightly. "She's like so whatever, You could do so much better, I think we should get together now, And that's what everyone's talking about!" I sing pointing to everyone again. Butch just keep widening his smirk more and more at me. I smirk and wave at him.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend" I sing, pointing to Butch, making him chuckle at me and laugh at Brute as she blushes with embarassment.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend" I sing, placing a hand over my chest, gesturing to me, like in the song.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)" I sing, flying over to Butch, twirling a piece of his hair. Brute screams in frustration, and jumps me yet again. And yet again I effortlessly dodge her.

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear, Better yet make your girlfriend disappear, I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)" I sing floating away, doing that finger gesture thing for Butch to follow me. And he does without hesitation.

But then Brute grabs onto his arm, making him growl at her. "Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend" I sing pushing Brute away, and grabbing onto Butch's arm.

He smirks at this. Brute snorts and jumps towards me, only so I can boot her right in the stomach making her fly across the cafeteria. Everyone cheers me on as I kick Brutes ass effortlessly. "Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend" I sing batting my eye lashes at Butch making him laugh.

I smirk and hold up a finger. "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better, There's no other, So when's it gonna sink in?, She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?!" I sing, running my finger along his chest again.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better, There's no other, So when's it gonna sink in?, She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?!" I sing, tapping my index figer on my head, to show what he's thinking.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend, No way! No way!" I sing twirling my hair innocently. Making Butch laugh again. I smile, but barely notice Brute jumping for me. But I easily dodged it again.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend, No way! No way!" I sing holding a hand to my mouth as if I were shocked.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend!, No way! No way!, I think you need a new one, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend" I sing hugging onto Butch's arm again. He smirks down at me.

"No way! No way!, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me, No way! No way!, You know it's not a secret, Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend, No way! No way!, Hey! Hey!" I finsh kissing him on the lips again.

Brute screams and grabs my arms, yanking me off. I turn and punch her right in the face, hard, breaking her nose. Wow that wasn't even close to my hardest punch. She screams, and grabs her noise. "Buttercup, you're a bitch!" She yells at me.

I fly towards her and smirk in her face. "I've been called worse, and your a slut who works the street courners everyday. Not a big shocker" I say with sarcasim. Everyone laughs as she leaves crying, blood dripping down her face.

"I'm glad she's crying" I mumble to myself. I turn only to come face-to-face with Butch's chest. I look up and smile. But he smirks down at me. "You know I was joking about me wanting to be your girlfriend right?" I ask. He just smirks even more. "Well that's a shame cause your mine anyways now" He chuckles, pulling me into a kiss.

Oh who am I kidding, I love this guy. I wrap my arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. Then I pull us apart. "Guess that make's me your new girlfriend eh?" I smirk. And so does he.


	16. Bad Boy

This is gonna be Bad Boy by Cascada, for the green couple.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I remember the day, when Mitch left me. Well I guess it can be categorized as he ran away. But now I have no friends, no one but Butch. He's always been there even when we were fighting as kids. He would just stand there twitching but he would still listen when I was upset and didn't feel like fighting those days.

Butch also know about Mitch, and well, let's just say he doesn't want to do good things to him. And Butch being a superhuman like me, would make it any better. I walk around, beside Butch, in silence. "What's wrong, it's really bugging me" He whines all of the sudden. I blush and turn away. Ya I'm kinda in love with my best friend, I've just never told anyone.

"I-It's nothing" I stutter, looking down at my feet. I look up through my bangs to see he's smirking down at me. "I have ways of telling you" He brags. So I cross my arms and give him a glare. "Really how?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I think you know how" He whispers. My eye's widen as I realize what he means.

I turn and attempt to run, only so he can grab me by my waist and pull me towards him. Oh shit, he's gonna tickle me. I struggle in his hold, but nada, nothing, I can't get away. He raises his hand and starts tickling me. Then I start laughing uncontrolibly. "St-top, stop ok ok I'll tell you" I laugh out.

He just smirks and stops. "Ok well you know Mitch right?" I mumble. He just groans and growls. "Remember the feelings, remember the day, My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away, This moments I knew I would be someone else, My love turned around and I fell" I sing shyly, looking down at my feet once again.

Then I look up at him and into his eyes. It's now or never. "Be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you in my life again" I sing, looking down at my feet again.

But I look up again. I need to be strong and face the fact. "Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you again, No I don't need you again" I sing grabbing a hold of his hand, but I let go shortly after, and start floating up into the sky.

I remember the day the boys became good and Butch promised to stay by my side dead or alive. Also I have tried to confess to him like this but I felt like he pushed me aside cause he left with a red face.

Butch's P.O.V

She took off into the sky so I followed. Maybe she's trying to tell me how she feels. Is it weird for me to be in love with my best friend?. Nah it's fine. She closes her eyes. "You once made this promise, To stay by my side, But after some time you just pushed me aside, You never thought that a girl could be strong, Now I'll show you how to go on" She sings holding her hands to her chest.

I remember the last time she did this. I blushed so much that I had to leave or else she would have found out how I feel about her by just looking at me.

"Be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you in my life again" She sings loudly. Maybe she's trying to say she doesn't want me in her life. I feel the color from my face drain. Maybe she doesn't like me back.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I watch as his face pales. Maybe he feels sick or something. "Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you again, No I don't need you again" I finish singing, merely just whispering it.

I stop flying and just float there, like he is. I feel tears fall down my cheeks, hoping he would still be at least my friend. "Butch?" I softly cry out. He looks at me then zooms over and hugs me. "What's that song suppose to mean?" He croaks out.

My breathes become uneasy. "Um it's suppose to mean that I'm uh confessing my feeling for you" I whisper. Then he lets go of me, with a shocked face. I knew it he doesn't feel the same. Slowly a blush comes to his cheeks as he grabs me and kisses me on the lips.

I stumble back a little but I wrap my arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around me. Then he pulls us apart. "I feel the same way towards you" He smirks down at me, this time a blush creeping up my cheeks. So all this time I thought he didn't like me more then a friend, he ended up loving me just the same as I do to him.

"So does that mean you'll be my bad boy?" I ask, blushing more. He smirks again. "Well I'm not exactly good now am I, well not as good as I should be" He chuckles, pulling me into another kiss.


	17. The Best Damn Thing

This is gonna a be The Best Damn Thin by Avril Lavigne, for the red couple. (Which means BrickXBlossom NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER BrickXBerserk)

Blossom's P.O.V

Alright it's now or never, this has always been on my mind. I look behind me on the platform me and my sisters are standing on. I have a mic, Buttercup has guitar, and Bubbles has drums. Guess it's time to say what's always been on my mind.

Butch and Boomer are in on this too. We wait outside of the cafeteria, waiting for the perfect opportunity to go and confess to Brick about how I feel. "You ready Bloss?" Buttercup asks me, softly and quietly strumming her guitar so the people from the cafeteria can't hear.

Not that they would really notice, it's always so loud. "Ya let's get this over with." I mumble. "That's the sprit" Butch calls out, swinging his arm enthusiastically. I just roll my eyes as Buttercup laughs at him. Ya they're dating, same with Bubbles and Boomer. But I'm unforetunatly not dating Brick, well cause he's dating Berserk.

Then Butch wheels us in to the cafeteria as Boomer holds open the doors. Everyone likes me and my sisters same with the RowdyRuff's. Just not the PowerPunks. Everyone cheers as we're being wheeled in, well all but Berserk. Heck even Brick was cheering. I wonder if he even like's Berserk at all to begin with.

"Just to let you know Brick never has and never will like or love Berserk, it was just because he lost a bet that he's going out with her" Boomer whisper's in my ear. Well that answers that question. I smirk as I watch Berserk give me a death glare. Oh bitch please my sisters and I can beat up her and her sisters without even trying.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!" I scream. Then everyone (but Berserk) screams 'hey hey hey'. "Alright, Now let me hear you say hey hey ho" I yell, into the mic. Everyone (but Berserk) screams 'hey hey ho'.

"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday and the day before" I sing referring to Dexter, my ex boyfriend. God why did I even date that guy. "I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad" I sing, again referring to my ex.

"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, My Cinderella story scene, When do you think they'll finally see" I sing smiling at Buttercup who's rocking out on guitar and Bubbles grooving to her drum beat. They both smile back at me.

"That you're not not not gonna get any better, You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never, Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, We're not the same" I sing pointing to Berserk, and everyone gives her a glare to let her know they REALLY don't like her. Well me neither, cause she is stealing my man away.

"And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle, You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" I sing taking the mic off the stand and walking over to Brick. He smirks, at Berserk's expression.

"Alright, alright, Yeah"I yell into the mic. "I hate it when a guy doesn't understand, Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand" I sing making an innocent puppy dog look. Making Brick laugh, holding his stomach cause it hurts. But still I'm referring this to Dexter.

"I hate it when they go out, and we stay in, And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends" I sing holding my nose dramatically, making everyone in the cafeteria laugh. (Except for Berserk). I smirk at this as I watch her face turn red in anger.

"I found my hopes, I found my dreams, My Cinderella story scene, Now everybody's gonna see" I sing walking up to Brick and kissing him on the cheek after I sang. Berserk becomes even redder with anger. Good so my plan is working and I have a little amusement of annoying Berserk.

"That you're not not not gonna get any better, You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never, Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, We're not the same" I sing, gesturing from Berserk to me.

"And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle, You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" I sing getting dangerously close to Brick's face, making him blush. I laugh and back away.

"Give me an A (always give me what I want), Give me a V (be very very good to me), R (are you gonna treat me right), I (I can put up a fight), Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)" I scream into the mic, everyone around me cheering. Brick laughs even louder then he did before.

"One, two, three, four"I yell. "Where are the hopes, where are the dreams, My Cinderella story scene, When do you think they'll finally see" I sing pulling down the bottom part of my eye lid.

"That you're not not not gonna get any better, You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never, Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, We're not the same" I sing sneering at Berserk. She just gives me a death glare and I flip her off.

"And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle, You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" I sing licking my lips at Brick, giggling afterwards as Brick chuckles.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey" I say to the crowd, then everyone does as I had asked. "Alright, Now let me hear you say hey hey ho"I yell and they did it. "Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey" I scream smiling at everyone. Then I turn my eyes back to Brick.

"I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" I smirk into the mic. Berserk screams in frustration. "How dare you out show me and make fun of me you bitch" She screams, running at me.

I just move out of the way, making her fall onto the floor. "I'm sorry did you guys hear something, cause I think I hear a whore in a slutty school girl uniform" I question, scowling down at her. She bursts into tears and runs out of the cafeteria. Everyone was silent for a second, then they instantly start cheering me on.

"Guess that means you don't like Berserk either?" I hear Brick ask. "Ya never have never will" I scowl out. He chuckles. "Never knew you could be so mean Bloss, I like it" He smirks. I just roll my eyes. "Dream on bad boy" I pretend to scowl at him.

His expression instantly goes to a sad one. "I'm just kidding you" I scream, pulling him into a kiss. He smiles and sighs in relief. "Am I ever not the best damn thing?" I ask him. "Never" He chuckles.


	18. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

This is gonna be We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift for the Green couple.

Buttercup's P.O.V

God damn Mitch won't leave me alone. We've dated and got back together then broke up again, but last night was THE LAST TIME I'll end up breaking up with him, cause we're never getting back together. "What's wrong babe?" I hear Butch ask me from the other side of the booth we're sitting in at an Ice Cream shop.

"Oh nothing it's just I have to delete all these messages that Mitch keeps sending me" I complain. I watch Butch's jaw move, he's probably gritting his teeth. I watch his eye's go darker which kinda freaks me out.

Speak of the devil. He walks right through the door and over to me and Butch's booth. "Hey Buttercup" He says slyly. I just scowl at him. "What do you want Mitch" I sneer. He just smirks. "You of course" He replys. I hear Butch growl loudly. Mitch grows scared, but trys to mask it. Obviously failing if I've noticed.

"She's with me, so too bad so sad dick wad, leave" Butch growls. He pays no attention to Butch as much as he can, and looks at me. "Baby I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me" Mitch whines. I slap him, hard. "Just like last time you said that" I scowl again. "Still as feisty as ever, but that's one of the millions of things I like about you" He whisper's in my ear.

Me and Butch push him away, then I stand up on the table. The manager looks at me then looks away, he's a close family friend so he could honestly care less about what I do here just as long as I don't blow the place up.

"I remember when we broke up the first time, Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like, We hadn't seen each other in a month, When you said you needed space. (What?)" I sing scowling at Mitch, but he still just smirks.

"Then you come around again and say, 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.', Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.'" I scowl yet again at the smirking jackass.

Last night was the night I broke up with him. "Ooh, we called it off again last night, But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" I sing knocking slightly on the empty head of his. He smirks and tries to grab my hand but Butch punches him in the face.

"We are never ever ever getting back together,, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I sing crossing my arms across my chest, making a disapproving face.

"Like, ever..." I say bitterly. But STILL he just smirks at me. What the fuck is wrong with him. "I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, And me falling for it screaming that I'm right, And you would hide away and find your peace of mind, With some indie record that's much cooler than mine"I sing sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ooh, you called me up again tonight, But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" I scream at his frustration to leave. "We are never, ever, ever getting back together, We are never, ever, ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me), But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I sing with another sneer.

"Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah, Oh oh oh" I sing quietly, deep in though for a sec. I wonder why he hasn't left yet. I mean he has a bloody and probably broken nose from Butch, and I'm standing here dissing him through song. What's wrong with him.

"I used to think that we were forever ever, And I used to say, 'Never say never...', Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you,', And I'm like... 'I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,We are never getting back together. Like, ever" I sing making a 'Please go away face'.

"No!" I yell in his face. Which he leans in to kiss me, and both me and Butch punch him in the face making him fly across the room. "We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I sing kicking him in the side.

"We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, We, ooh, getting back together" I sing digging the heel of my converse into his back, till it makes a cracking noise. I smile in pleasure. "You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me), But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I finish kicking him farther away from me.

"Aww babe don't beat him up too bad, I wanna do some beatin' too" Butch whines, wrapping his arms around me. "Go ahead, I'm done for now" I incourage. I could practically feel him smirk as he lets me go grabs the asshole off the floor and leaves out the door and into an alleyway.

Oh well what ever he does to him, he deserves it. Then I run out the door. "Remember Mitch, we are never ever getting back together" I yell out, as I hear him scream for mercy. I walk over and into the alleyway. "Ok Butch that's enough" I command. Butch just turns around and gives me a pouty look. "For now" i assure him. Then he smiles again.


	19. Lucky

This is Lucky By Jason Mraz for the Red couple.

Brick's P.O.V

I am freaking out. Tonight's the talent show and it just so happens it's happening right now. And Blossom isn't here and she's suppose to sing a duet with me. Oh gosh. Berserk appears out of nowhere (not actually) and clings to my arm. "I can sing with you Brick" she suggests. "No I want Blossom to, and plus your a terrible singer" I scowl at her, and literally peel her off my arm. She pouts at me. "But Bricky" She pouts. "Just go away Berserk" I yell. Then she runs off.

"And up next is Brick and Blossom doing a duet" The announcer says into the mic. Oh my gosh, I think I just might faint. I walk out to the stage, my face pale as a ghost. "Where's Blossom?" Someone in the crowd asks. I grab the mic. "Uh well I don't really know" I admit. "So what are you gonna do?" Someone else asks."Well I guess I'll just sing with, Berserk"I mumble, my eye twitching slightly.

I look down at my black ripped jeans, then up to my crimson red dress shirt then, gray button up vest. Then I hear an annoying scream, and I, also the entire crowd covers they're ears. "Yay I knew you would always choose me over that ugly bookworm" She says with such fake pride. "WELL for one, Blossom is not ugly she is beautiful, and so what she likes books, I like books too. She's a hell of a lot cooler and better then you are" I scowl, but then blush when the crowd awes.

Then the music starts. "Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, Across the water across the deep blue ocean, Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying" I sing sadly. But just as Berserk was about to sing... I hear an angelic voice. "Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, You make it easier when life gets hard" I hear Blossom sing walking into the gym doors wearing a beautiful dress. It's hot pink with a tutu like bottom. It's strapless too.

I smile and push Berserk off the stage, literally. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" We both sing, as I effortlessly pull her onto the stage. Blossom is so light, it's like grabbing a child.

"They don't know how long it takes, Waiting for a love like this, Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will" She sings as I echo some parts but sing with her on others.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, Lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday" We both sing. Our voices go so perfectly with each other's.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet, You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair" I sing, actually putting a flower in her hair. A red rose to be exact.

"Though the breezes through the trees, Move so pretty you're all I see, As the world keeps spinning round, You hold me right here right now" She sings, grabbing my hand with the one where she isn't holding a mic, and just held my free hand.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again, I'm lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday" We sing together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" We finish singing, so deep in each other's eyes that I didn't realize we where leaning in till our faces were one inch away from each other's.

"You know I'm lucky to know and love you Blossom" I admit, blushing slightly. "Me too, cause I love you too, and I'm also lucky to know you Brick" She whispers wrapping her arms around my neck. I smile and lean in and kiss her.

Everyone in the crowd awe's and we just smile and blush, then walk off, holding hands.


	20. Let Me Love You

This is yet another Reds couple one shot and the song is Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself).

Brick's P.O.V

Today's the valentine's day talent show and dance. And you can sing to some one and say who your singing for. I'm planning on singing for Blossom. Butch and Boomer are in on it too, of course they're singing to the puffs they like.

I'm in math class, luckily I have this class with Blossom so I can ask her if she's going to the dance. I rip a piece of paper and scribbling down 'Are you going to the dance Bloss?" on it then threw it to her desk, which happened to be the one be the desk beside me.

She glanced over to it, then her eye's widened. She snatched it away quickly, then started to read it. I smile at her as she does the same looking up from the note. She quickly scribbled down a reply then tossed it back.

I slowly reached over and grabbed it. Her reply is : 'I'm not sure, I really don't know'. I smile, and write down what I think should convince her to come. 'You should I have a surprise, same with my brothers to your sisters, so please come?', Then i threw it over to her desk again.

She caught it, weirdly. Then she scanned her eyes over it then wrote down yet another reply. Carefully she tossed it back, cause the teacher just suddenly decided to pay attention. I cautiously reach for it then slowly pull it to my lap.

I look at it and it says: 'Ok just don't complain to me when Buttercup freaks on you'. I smirk and stiffen a laugh. I quietly write down a comment. 'I'll think I'll be fine'. Then I lightly flick it over to her desk. She smiles. Then once she reads it over she gives me an 'ok suit yourself' look.

*time skip to later in the night, at the talent show/ dance*

(Still Brick's P.O.V)

I watch as Butch finished singing his song to Buttercup, Boomer had sang before him to Bubbles. So now it's my turn. "Alright, your gonna be fine, just sing and get it over with" I kept whispering to myself, while walking on stage.

I look out to the crowd nervously, as a bunch of fan girls all fainted and screamed. "Uh ok settle down girls" I mumble into the microphone making them scream louder and run to the edge of the stage. "Ok so I'm gonna sing a song for the girl I've always loved and still do, Blossom, this is for you" I say with a smirk.

I spot her in the crowd, and even from such a distance I can see her blush as all the girls give her death glares. "Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel, Had no example of a love that was even remotely real, How can you understand something that you never had?, Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that." I sing, looking directly at her.

She blushes even more. "Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, girl let me help, Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, A heart of numbness gets brought to life, I'll take you there" I sing,grabbing the mic, floating over to her.

I grab her hand and pull her up with me. She floats up. "Girl let me love you, Girl let me love you, baby, oh, Girl let me love you, Girl let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you, Let me love you, let me love you, oh" I sing, hugging her close to me as fan girls try to jump up at us and pull her down.

"I can see the pain behind your eyes, It's been there for quite a while, I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile, I would like to show you what true love can really do" I sing holding her cheek in my palm.

I pull her by her hand towards the stage and float down onto my feet. "Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, girl let me help, Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there" I sing, raising my hand, and caressing her cheek slowly.

"Girl let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you, Let me love you, let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you, Girl let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you, Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby" I sing practically begging her.

"For every heart that beats, For every heart that beats, For every heart that beats, For every heart that beats, Heart that beats, Heart that beats, Heart that beats, Heart that beats" I sing holding my hand to my heart now.

"Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, girl let me help, Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you, A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there" I sing getting on my knee's.

"Girl let me love you, Let me love you, baby, love you, baby, Girl let me love you, Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah" I sing begging, holding her fragile little hands, in my larger, muscular hand.

She smiles and leans down then kisses me. My eyes widen in shock. I was not exspecting this reaction from her. She pull away and I smirk. "So are you gonna let me love you?" I ask her. She smiles again and nods. I can hear my brothers and her sisters cheer in the back round. We both laugh then walk off stage.


	21. Innocence

This one shot is gonna be Innocenceby Avril Lavigne for the Blue couple.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I'm sitting on my couch, with my sister's. We're watching some reality T.V show. Suddenly my phone goes off. I quickly grab it and look at the caller I.D. It's Boomer. I press the answer button and hold it up to my ear. "Hey sup Boomer?" I ask.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you and your sister's wanted to come to the Summer fair with me and my brothers" He questions, practically begging almost.

"Um I'll go but I'll have to ask my sister's if they will one sec" I say putting him on hold. "Hey girls, you uh wanna go to the fair with Boomer and his brothers with me?" I ask as sweetly as I can. Blossom smiles. "Sure I would love to go" She beams. But then there's Buttercup. She glares at me. "Absolutely not" She barked. I sigh. But then I smile when I realize I can just lie and say they'll both go even though Blossom had already agreed. So I'll be half lying.

"Hey I'm back" I say into the phone going back to Boomer, taking him off hold just before I did. "Yay, what did they say?" He burst out. I hesitated, and looked at Buttercup glaring at me. "Looks like we're all going" I cheer. Buttercup's jaw drops as she jumps at me but Blossom holds her back. "OK we'll pick you guys up at 8:30 pm." He offered. "Ok see you then bye Boomer" I squeak with excitement. "Bye Bubbles" He sings out. I giggle and hang up.

"Oh nuh uh, you'll have to carry or drag me there cause I ain't going" Buttercup objects. "Look I want us all to go" I whimper. "I don't care, I don't wanna go" She booms at me, making me flinch and back away. She stops once she realizes I'm crying. Her face softens. "Look I just don't see any reason to go Ok?" She assures. I just nod as she walks off to her room.

*Time Skip To 8:25*

I'm freaking out, how am I suppose to explain to Butch that Buttercup isn't coming. Oh gosh I don't know what he'll do. Suddenly the door bell rang, making my jolt slightly. Quickly I zoom over to the door and open it. "Hey Bubbles" Boomer addressed. "Hey Boomer" I reply looking behind him. I see Brick staring back at me, and Butch staring at our rose bush in our front yard, with his hands in his pockets.

"Can we come in?" Boomer asks me. "Oh yes, of course, come in come in" I invite. Boomer steps right in, smiling at me brightly, Brick slowly walks in, and Butch kinda shuffles in. "Ok well, Blossom, Buttercup can you come here please?" I yell. Then Blossom flashes in, leaving a bright pink trail, in from the library, and Brick's face instantly lights up. I giggle, and both the reds blush. "Where's Buttercup?" Butch asks cooly. "Oh uh well she didn't exsactly want to come she said you would have to carry or drag her there" I nervously mumble, twiddling my thumbs innocently. Butch just smirks to my surprise. "Not a problem for me" He says cockily.

Then Buttercup slowly trudges out of her room. Her eyes wonder around, till she realizes Butch is here. Her eyes widen as she zooms back into her room, leaving a lime green trail as a forest green one zooms past us and up the stairs towards her room. Typical greens. Everyone becomes silent, waiting for the greens. "Get away from me you perverted asshole!" Everyone hears Buttercup scream as what sounds like a lamp smashes.

"Aw come on Butterbutt, It's just a fair, what's to be afraid of?" Butch chuckles. "You" She screamed. "That's it you've pushed me into using force" Butch threatened while laughing. Gosh I wonder what's happening up there. We hear Buttercup scream a couple times before her door slowly opens. We all look in shock at Butch carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put me down jackass" She screams pounding on his back. He just smirks. "Alright let's go!" Butch chuckled. Blossom and Brick just roll they're eyes as me and Boomer laugh. I open the door and fly out, with Boomer beside me. He grabs my hand as our older siblings flew out the door.

BUtch still had Buttercup over his shoulder, as Brick and Blossom were hand and hand too. I look back over to Boomer to see he was looking at them too. I giggle and his head snaps towards my direction. "Oh you scared me Bubbles" He sighs taking in a huge breath.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Boomer questions. "Uh I don't know" I admit. "We'll just have to wait and see" Boomer joked. I giggle at his goofy face. Brick and Blossom fly up to next to us. "Do you see those two" Blossom whispers to me. I turn to the green pair once again to see Buttercup mumbling and Butch smirking at her. "You know I can fly myself right?" Buttercup complains. "Ya but you would run from me if I put you down Butterbutt" Butch chuckles, which seems like the third or fourth time tonight.

"There it is!" Brick points out, breaking the awkward pause. Everyone looks to where he's pointing. I scream in joy once I spot the ferris wheel. "Boomer can we pretty please go on the ferris wheel?" I plead with my best puppy dog look. He looks over and instantly melts. "Sure what ever you want" He says, his voice cracking slightly. I smile and pull him towards the fair. We land near the ticket booth and buy a few. We each have ten total. I race towards the ferris wheel line, which is empty, dragging Boomer along.

I stop at the booth where a boy my age is standing looking bored. Then once he spots me his eyes instantly light up. The boy smiles cockily at me. "I'm Bran and you are?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth but I hear Boomer growl animal like behind me. "She's not interested thats what" He growls at Bran. Bran raises his hands up in defence. "Sorry bro didn't know she was with you" He says nervously. I just smile at him in a sorry way and hand him our tickets.

He grabs our tickets, shaking slightly. I smile sadly and kiss Bran's cheek, making his face light up. I look at him, smiling still. He is cute, dirty blond hair, cloudy gray eyes, quite tall, but not as tall as Boomer, Boomer towers over him, but he's still taller then me. He has perfect white teeth and is slender, somewhat strong looking, but not as much as Boomer. Boomer growls more madder this time and pulls me off towards the last empty booth part.

"Boomer, you didn't need to scare the poor boy" I lecture him. His face instantly goes from a pissed off one to a sorry one. "I'm sorry, I'm just over protective a bit" He sheepishly says looking down at his feet. I instinctively put my hands on my hips and raise a questioning eyebrow. "A bit?" I burst out. "I'm swoory" He apologizes in a baby voice, giving me a puppy dog look like I did to him. I just sigh and giggle.

I skip over to him and kiss his cheek. "It's ok Boomie" I giggle out. He blushes the color of Blossom's bow and Brick's hat, but he smiles none the less. Suddenly the ride starts moving. (Author's Note: FYI imagine its like the giagantic ferris wheel that takes like almost half an hour to ride, it just makes it more romantic, well to me it does) Me and Boomer sit beside each other.

I look over at the setting sun, it's always so beautiful. It reminds me of a song. "Waking up I see that everything is OK, The first time in my life and now it's so great, Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great" I sing looking sadly at the sunset. "I wouldn't change a thing about it, This is the best feeling" I sing quietly scooting over towards the window to look closer at it.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, This moment is perfect, Please don't go away, I need you now, And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by" I sing looking over at Boomer, moving back over to beside him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I found a place so safe, not a single tear, The first time in my life and now it's so clear, Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here, It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere" I sing closing my eyes. I feel a hand intwine with my own. I slowly open my eyes as I look down, Boomer rests his head on my head as well.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it, This is the best feeling" I sing smiling brightly. "This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, This moment is perfect, Please don't go away, I need you now, And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by" I sing, holding Boomer's hand harder then before.

"I found a place so safe, not a single tear, The first time in my life and now it's so clear, Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here, It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere" I sing looking at Boomer from the corner of my eye. His eye's are closed, I wonder if he like's my singing. "I wouldn't change a thing about it, This is the best feeling" I sing smiling slightly as I realize he's sleeping, watching his soft breathes as his chest rises and falls.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, This moment is perfect, Please don't go away, I need you now, And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by" I sing brushing his bangs out of his face. "It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming, It's the happiness inside that you're feeling, It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry, It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming, It's the happiness inside that you're feeling, It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry" I sing quietly. I usually sing it quite loud when I'm by myself, but I don't wanna wake Boomer.

"It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry, This innocence is brilliant, Makes you wanna cry, This innocence is brilliance, Please don't go away, Cause I need you now, And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by" I sing, kissing him on the cheek afterwards. Unfortunately he falls on top of me, making him bolt awake.

The position doesn't help the situation. His hands are on either side of my head, and his legs are surrounding my own. I just smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, This moment is perfect, Please don't go away, I need you now, And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by" I whisper as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He leans down and kisses me then pulls apart. "This is only innocence" I smile at him pushing him off me, making us both laugh.


	22. Sorry Guys

Can all of you that have requested a song for a one shot message me or re review ot so i can write it down please cause I really want to do all the ones I havent done yet so ya please do so


End file.
